


A Study of Johnlock in ACD's Canon

by MissisPongo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon, M/M, Make of it what you will, just a little hope for the shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisPongo/pseuds/MissisPongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many Johnlock shippers have been put off because people claim that Arthur Conan Doyle would be ashamed at our interpretation of John & Sherlock's relationship.<br/>So I re-read the entirety of the Sherlock Holmes series, and gathered evidence which you can interpret for yourself. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Johnlock in ACD's Canon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not claiming any of this is definitive proof; it's just a few quotations from the original Sherlock Holmes' stories to keep the shippers shipping. Please comment to tell me what you think!

These are  _ **ALL**  _from the original series.

'In an instant he had whisked out a revolver from his breast and had fired two shots. I felt a sudden hot sear as if a red-hot iron had been pressed to my thigh. There was a crash as Holmes's pistol came down on the man's head. I had a vision of him sprawling upon the floor with blood running down his face while Holmes rummaged him for weapons. Then my friend's wiry arms were round me, and he was leading me to a chair.

"You're not hurt, Watson? For God's sake, say that you are not hurt!"

It was worth a wound - it was worth many wounds - to know the depth of loyalty and love which lay behind that cold mask. The clear, hard eyes were dimmed for a moment, and the firm lips were shaking. For the one and only time I caught a glimpse of a great heart as well as of a great brain. All my years of humble but single-minded service culminated in that moment of revelation.

"It's nothing, Holmes. It's a mere scratch."

He had ripped up my trousers with his pocket-knife.

"You are right," he cried with an immense sigh of relief. "It is quite superficial." His face set like flint as he glared at our prisoner, who was sitting up with a dazed face. "By the Lord, it is as well for you. If you had killed Watson, you would not have got out of this room alive. Now, sir, what have you to say for yourself?"'

-Extract from  _The Three Garridebs_

'Slipping through the shouting crowd I made my way to the corner of the street, and in ten minutes was rejoiced to find my friend's arm in mine, and to get away from the scene of uproar.'

\- Extract from  _A Scandal in Bohemia_

 

'He seized my hand in the darkness and led me swiftly past banks of shrubs which brushed against our faces...'

'He seized my hand in one of his, he opened a door...'

'I felt Holmes's hand steal into mine and give me a reassuring shake...'

'I was about to spring out, when I felt Holmes's cold, strong grasp upon my wrist...'

'I fell upon my face among some bushes, but Holmes had me on my feet in an instant...'

\- All extracts from  _Charles Augustus Milverton_

'I moved my head to look at the cabinet behind me. When I turned again Sherlock Holmes was standing smiling at me across my study table. I rose to my feet, stared at him for some seconds in utter amazement, and then it appears that I must have fainted for the first and the last time in my life. Certainly a grey mist swirled before my eyes, and when it cleared I found my collar-ends undone and the tingling after-taste of brandy upon my lips. Holmes was bending over my chair, his flask in his hand.

"My dear Watson," said the well-remembered voice, "I owe you a thousand apologies. I had no idea that you would be so affected."

I gripped him by the arm.'

\- Extract from  _The Empty House_

'The place was pitch dark, but it was evident to me that it was an empty house. Our feet creaked and crackled over the bare planking, and my outstretched hand touched a wall from which the paper was hanging in ribbons. Holmes's cold, thin fingers closed round my wrist and led me forward down a long hall, until I dimly saw the murky fanlight over the door. Here Holmes turned suddenly to the right, and we found ourselves in a large, square, empty room, heavily shadowed in the corners, but faintly lit in the centre from the lights of the street beyond. There was no lamp near, and the window was thick with dust, so that we could only just discern each other's figures within. My companion put his hand upon my shoulder and his lips close to my ear.

"Do you know where we are?" he whispered.'

\- Extract from  _The Empty House_

 


End file.
